Sebuah Permintaan
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: -Edited-  "Jadilah pacarku…" Hah? Sakura sontak melepas rangkulannya. Apa permintaan Sasuke akan terkabul? SasuSaku oneshot!


**Discaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, alur kecepetan, membosankan, etc..**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**.**

**Sebuah Permintaan © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

Di Konoha High School, sudah tak heran lagi jika mendengar persaingan antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno untuk memperebutkan nilai sempurna dan juara kelas.

Yeah, tentu saja.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Huh, rupanya Shikamaru memilih untuk tidur dan tidur daripada mengikuti persaingan ini –mungkin bagi Shikamaru menempati juara 3 setiap semester sudah menjadi kebanggaan baginya.

"Sasuke, liat saja besok! Ulangan IPA aku yang akan menang darimu!" tantang Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Coba saja!" sahut Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya.

Tapi asal kalian tau, meskipun mereka berdua bersaing, keduanya tetap berteman. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa dendam atau rasa permusuhan.

Cinta damai, maybe.

"Yasudah, aku pulang duluan ya," kata Sakura –yang sudah menjingjing tasnya sejak tadi.

"Hn, hati-hati." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ya." Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari kelas, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura hingga Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu,

'Menarik,' guman Sasuke.

**~Sebuah Permintaan~**

Ulangan pun selesai dilaksanakan, dan sebentar lagi hasilnya akan dipajang pada selembar kertas di papan informasi kelas.

Dalam waktu 10 menit ulangan pun sudah di umumkan, terlihat berbagai macam ekspresi berkecamuk di muka para murid-murid ini. Ada yang bahagia dan melmpat-lompat gembara, ada juga yang murung atau ngomel-ngomel tak jelas.

"YES, AKU DAPAT 80!" teriak Naruto dengan bangga sambil berlari kearah Hinata, "_Thanks_ ya." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya –yang hampir saja membuat gadis Hyuuga itu pingsan. Hey, sepertinya ada kecurangan ya?

"Huh aku dapat 75, sementara Sai 85." Ino menatap Sai dengan cemberut, sedangkan Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Itu karna kemarin kau malah asik berbelanja daripada belajar semalaman," jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan. Ino hanya diam, percuma saja berdebat dengan Naruto –karna memang posisi Ino saat ini sedang tidak bagus.

"90? Hoeam… merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru yang langsung tidur kembali di meja tercintanya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Ternyata mereka sama-sama mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ulangan kali ini.

"Ternyata imbang!" ujar Sakura –merasa kurang puas.

"Hn,"

Mereka pun kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing, sedang asyik-asyik melamun (?) tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Sakura dipanggil melalui speaker yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

'Ada apa ya?' guman Sakura sedikit was-was, sedangkan Sasuke tetap _stay cool_ –walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan khawatir.

"Sasuke ayo!"

"Hn."

**~Sebuah Permintaan~**

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Bayangkan saja, sejak tadi koridor mereka berdua dengan jelas dapat mendengar bisik-bisik tidak enak tentang mereka.

'Jangan-jangan mereka dihukum karena sering bersaing'

'Saat ulangan mencontek mungkin'

'Bukan, paling mereka melakukan yang gak-gak'

'Sasuke keren, tapi kok dihukum ya?'

Begitulah sekilas bisik-bisik yang mereka dengar di koridor. Walau mereka seolah tak peduli –memasang wajah emang-gue-pikirin, tetapi tetap saja risih 'kan?

.

.

"Ternyata kalian, silahkan duduk!" Sasuke dan sakura mengangguk.

"Ini adalah kabar gembira, kalian tau?" tanya Tsunade setelah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk. Keduanya hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"O iya, saya kan belum cerita," lanjut Tsunade sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi begini, Konoha akan mengirimkan murid teladan ke Desa Sunagakure lusa, dan konoha akan mengirimkan kalian bardua untuk mengikuti lomba Mipa (Matematika – IPA), apa kalian sanggup? Karena pertombaan ini akan diikuti oleh seluruh Desa."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk kompak, mereka merasa lega sekaligus bangga.

**~Sebuah Permintaan~**

Waktu terus berputar, tak terasa waktu perlombaan pun akan segera dimulai. Sasuke dan Sakura memandang sekeliling mereka. Ternyata banyak juga yang mengikuti lomba ini, kalau ingin menang mereka harus mengalahkan ratusan peserta dari Desa lain.

"Sasuke, aku deg-degan nih. Bagaimana jika peserta lain lebih hebat daripada kita?" keluh sakura gelisah.

"Anggap saja ini persaingan biasa! Dan yakin bahwa kamu bisa!" dukung Sasuke.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan sekali-kali ia mengambil nafas yang panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kamu benar, Aku gak boleh nganggap aku lemah, bukankah aku sudah belajar semaksimal mungkin. Aku datang untuk menang, bukan untuk kalah. Aku pasti bisa!" seru Sakura meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ya, daripada kau memikirkan peserta lain, lebih baik kau mewaspadai saingan beratmu," Sakura menaikan sebelah matanya, "Kemungkinan dia yang akan menang." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kamu tau siapa orangnya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Dasar telmi, tentu saja **aku** orangnya!" sasuke menekankan kata 'aku' pada kalimatnya.

"Yee narsis, kalau sama kamu sih aku buktiin aku yang menang. Berani taruhan?" tanya Sakura dengan yakinnya.

"Taruhan?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti, tetapi dalam hatinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Iya, kalau aku kalah… kamu boleh minta apa aja dari aku."

"Hmm, janji?" tanya Sasuke agak ragu.

"Janji!" angguk Sakura mantap.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai janji itu?"

"Kau seperti tidak tau Sakura Haruno saja, Sakura Haruno selalu menepati janjinya jika dia sudah berjanji." Sakura membentuk jarinya seperti huruf V dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hn, aku percaya." Kata Sasuke sambil memasuki aula karena sebentar lagi perlombaan akan segera dimulai.

**~Sebuah Permintaan~**

Tak terasa waktu untuk mengerjakan soal telah selesai, Sakura dengan lesu keluar dari aula. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, ia selalu bersikap cool sehingga gadis yang melihatnya atau berada didekatnya selalu berteriak histeris sambil mengingat-ingat namanya.

Pengumuman pemenang perlombaan pun keluar, banyak orang yang menunggu-nunggu sambil berdoa agar dirinya yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Juara harapan 3 diraih oleh Karin," Sakura melihat kearah Karin, kemudian dibalasnya dengan tatapan sinis, 'Kenapa sih dia? Hmm.. perasaan karun, eh karin itu yang sejak tadi selalu memperhatikan Sasuke deh.'

Juara harapan 2 diraih oleh Tayuya,"

Juara harapan 1 diraih oleh Sakura Haruno,"

Hati Sakura sedikit kecewa, pasalnya ia hanya masuk dalam katagori 'Harapan,' tetapi ia tetap bersyukur dan tetap tersenyum sewajarnya.

"Lalu, juara 3 dimenangkan oleh Yakushi Kabuto,"

Juara 2 oleh Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Dan juara 1 yang sudah kita nanti-natikan sejak tadi jatuh kepada–

–Uchiha Sasuke." Tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah Sasuke untuk naik ke atas podium menyusul juara 2 dan 3 serta harapan.

Sakura terharu dan bangga melihat pesaing yang juga sahabatnya dikalungi mendali emas.

**~Sebuah Permintaan~**

"Selamat ya Sasuke." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke, dan spontan langsung merangkul Sasuke. Andai saja Sakura melihat goresan tipis berwarna merah saat Sakura dengan cepat merangkulnya.

"Sekarang apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sakura –masih dalam posisi merangkul Sasuke.

"Jadilah pacarku…" Jawab Sasuke dengan gaya _cool_nya.

Hah? Sakura sontak melepas rangkulannya. Ia kaget mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang tak terduga itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aa..apa?" Sakura yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya barusan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Jadilah pacarku, kau mau tidak?"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke –lagi.

"Iya, aku mau. Kau tau, selama ini aku selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, terimaka–"

Sasuke langsung memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut, tidak membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku yang bodoh, aku kira kau selama ini hanya menganggap aku sebagai pesaing saja."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Sakura.

Manis –karna itulah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Anak-anak ayo kita kembali ke dalam b–" perkataan Kakashi terputus saat melihat adegan Sasuke dan Sakura yang –ehem.

Sakura dan Sasuke spontan langsung menjauhkan diri. Sasuke menahan malu sambil mengatai sumpah serapah pada Kakashi, sementara Sakura menahan tawa melihat Sasuke menjadi salting.

**~Sebuah Permintaan~**

Dalam bus mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sasuke, sementara Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke berkata pelan, "Kau tau Sakura, semangatku untuk menjuarai perlombaan itu karena kau," Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut,

"Hanya karena kau."

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

Selesai juga :D saya edit ulang karna memang pantas untuk di edit, walaupun editnya tidak sukses sama sekali :D

_Thanks_ buat **Hello!, Blessing liez, Miyuki Izumi, Megumi Kisai, Chiwe Sasu-Saku, uchiHAruno Sasusaku, Argi Kartika 'koNan', ayui-chan181, Amakusa Natsumi, Tsukimori Raisa, peaphro, Nu-Hikari Uchiha **yang udah review fict ini sebelum di edit :)

Oh iya, saya mengucapkan **'Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan'**

Baiklah,

**:Bersediakah anda meninggakan jejak di fict ini?**:


End file.
